


Shared Trauma

by LotharWinchester



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Beta Read, Past Drug Use, reflecion on past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Frank tries to wrap his head around where his life has ended up





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anything related to daredevil, marvel and netflix do.  
> can be considered a sequel to my other daredevil fic "Save Me from the Burning" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6869071)

It was the warmth leaving the bed that woke him.

Frank Castle watched as the man he saved touched his feet to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

“ ‘Nother nightmare?”  Frank’s voice was more graveled due to his state of alertness. “Come ‘ere.”

At five three, the man had no problem curling back into the bed he’d let Frank Castle stay in.  He curled into Frank’s chest and nodded.

“Sorry I woke you. I was trying not to.”  

“None of that shit now, Aiden.” Frank grunted and allowed the smaller man to drape an arm around him.

Aiden smiled, his facial scars moving along with it. “It’s the same dream, Frank. Nothing more I can do about it except go back to sleep.”

Frank grabbed the bedsheet and pulled it back over their bodies. Neither of them had talked about their... situation as Frank called it.  He’d saved this man because he’d shielded a child from harm, disregarding his own life for some kid who wandered away from his parents. 

He waited until the arm on him relaxed along with Aiden’s expression before he slipped back into a dreamless sleep of his own.


End file.
